Naruto Shihōin Arc
by senju101
Summary: How would Naruto's life be if his mother was Yoruichi and he lived in Soul Society?


**Naruto Shihōin Arc**

**Episode-1: Early Years**

_Yoruichi sadly held Minato's head on her lap as his eyes closed for the final time. Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder and held her son, Naruto, in the other. Yoruichi placed one final kiss on her husband's lips before she stood up and took her son from Jiraiya. She held him tightly to her form and buried her face into Naruto's soft hair, inhaling the familiar scent of her son. She slowly picked her-self up and followed after Jiraiya who was carrying her dead husband._

_**XXX~Scene Change~XXX**_

_ "Every-thing is here in this the scroll. And I mean every-thing." Jiraiya said as he handed Yoruichi a scroll._

_ Yoruichi just nodded as she took the scroll. Baby Naruto continued to sleep in his mother's arm. Yoruichi looked at the scroll in her before giving her thanks to Jiraiya and Sarutobi. She turned around and left the room._

_ "The poor girl. She's truly hurting on the inside." Sarutobi sighed sadly. Jiraiya nodded at that sadly._

_**XXX~Scene Change~XXX**_

_ Yoruichi attached the medium-sized scroll to her hip as she made ready to leave the Hidden Leaf village. She looked down at her son, who was looking at her with his blue eyes, and smiled when he smiled. She quickly used Shunpo to get to the closet Senkaimon._

**XXX~A Week Later~XXX**

Yoruichi sighed as she tried to feed her son. Naruto was to wild and had too much energy for his age. Yoruichi sighed as she picked up Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. She headed out the door towards the last place she would ever be expected to be.

The seated officer's breakfast buffet.

Yoruichi walked through the Seireitei towards the captains building. It was where all Captains, lieutenants, and seated-officers went for the important meetings. She looked around, trying to remember where the building was. She had only ever gone to a seated officer's breakfast once, and then she stopped when so many people started to try and get food. She felt more comfortable going to a restaurant or any-where else; but since most were currently as the moment, the seated-officer's breakfast had to do. She walked in and saw that all the captains and seated-officers were here except for Squad-1; but that was not surprising with how they basically had all meals brought to them. Every-one turned to where the door opened and saw Yoruichi with Naruto in her arms. They watched as Yoruichi walked over to the table and sat down.

"KAWAII!"

Three women rushed over and crowed around Yoruichi and her son. Yoruichi laughed lightly as the lieutenant girls began to hug him like they would a teddy bear.

"Oh, he's so cute; just look at those whisker marks!" One said and picked up Naruto and pinched his cheeks. Another took Naruto from her arms.

"And he has the loveliest eyes ever! He's just so cute!" The women gushed as she hugged Naruto.

Yoruichi pulled out a bottle of milk and tossed it to the women. Yoruichi then got up and went to the buffet to get some-thing to eat. The women sat down and the girls gathered around. They all giggled as they saw Naruto reaching desperately for the bottle. Once it was in his chubby little hands, Naruto immediately began drinking down the milk. It was after a few seconds that the women had to try and force the bottle away from Naruto when he showed no signs of stopping. A moment later, Yoruichi arrived with a plate of food for her-self and set it down. She took her son and smiled at him. In one swift move; Yoruichi pulled the bottle away from son, quickly burped him, and started feeding him again. The girls were shocked at how fast Yoruichi was able to do all that in such a short time. But they quickly got over their shock and went back to cooing over the baby in Yoruichi's arms.

After an hour or so, Yoruichi started to head back home. As she made her way back, she ran into a very familiar person. "Kisuke, is that you?"

"Hey there Yoruichi; how was your trip to the world of Ninjas?" A man with blonde hair greeted. He then took noticed of the blanket in her arms and looked at it before his jaw dropped in shock. Yoruichi had to say that his shocked face was by far the funniest expression she seen on a person yet. "I guess you had too much fun in the Shinobi world."

_*WHAM!*_

Yoruichi stuck her chin into the air as she walked away from the twitching Kisuke who cupped the area between his legs.

**XXX~9-years later~XXX**

It was late in the afternoon when a young Naruto Namikaze-Shihōin woke up. Naruto had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and a few unruly spikes framing his face and thus giving him a wild look. He had three whisker-like marks on each cheek and sapphire-blue eyes.

Naruto got out of bed and got washed up. He put on his clothes, which was the standard Soul-Reaper attire. Naruto entered the kitchen and quickly ate some buttered bread and drank some orange juice. After cleaning his cup, Naruto decided to make his way to Squad-2. On his way there; Naruto pranked a few Soul-Reapers that he passed, including Shinji and Hiyori. However, Naruto found him-self lost when he came upon a dead end.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked around. "Well, I guess I'll just go bother Squad-11."

Making up his mind, Naruto jumped over a wall and in Squad-11's Barracks. A few hours later, the blonde was panting heavily. The young Shihōin had been fighting his way through an impromptu tournament that was conveniently timed after he pranked the 11th Squad Captain and had just now ended. By now, it was already late in the afternoon and Naruto was walking home.

On his way there, Naruto ran into Kisuke. "Hey Kisuke! How's it going?"

Said Soul-Reaper turned around and smiled at the Blonde Shihōin. "Hello Naruto. I take it by your tired look that you were at Squad-11's training ground?"

Naruto nodded his head tiredly. "They're just mad because a kid is better than them."

"Not much you can do about that." Kisuke said.

The two blondes headed to a nearby Ramen stand, the younger of the two eating bowl after bowl of Ramen after promising Kisuke to keep quiet about him letting eat Ramen from his mother. After downing 20 bowls, Naruto said good-bye to older brother figure and went to look for his mother.

**XXX~Some Time Later~XXX**

Naruto, who was currently defying gravity by hanging onto a wall, watched as the Captains of the Gotei-13 made their way out of the room. His eyes were locked onto his target and got ready to strike. Just as the Captain was completely out of the room, Naruto leapt with surprising swiftness through the air and was about to land on the Captain when the Captains hand shot out and caught him.

"No matter how many times' you try, you'll never be able to surprise me…Naruto." The boy pouted and stuck his tongue out at his mother. Yoruichi smirked as she let him go. "And why aren't you with Kisuke? I thought you were going to try pranking him again."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "About that very thing…"

_**XXX~Flash-back~XXX**_

_Naruto smirked evilly as he quickly crouched behind a pillar. He quietly followed Kisuke until they reached the Squad-2's barracks. As Kisuke entered his room, Naruto made a mad dash towards him. He jumped into the air and was about to crash into Kisuke when the man in question suddenly bent over. Naruto soared right over him and crashed into a wall._

_ Kisuke looked up and saw Naruto lying on the ground as he groaned in pain. Kisuke smiled. "Why hello there Naruto!"_

_ "Shut-up you!" Naruto groaned as he stood up. Naruto turned around and glared at Kisuke. "I hate you."_

_ Kisuke walked up to Naruto and patted his head. "How does Salt-Ramen sound?"_

_ "You're lucky that I love Ramen so much and that mom doesn't let me eat it so much."_

_ "Of course you do."_

_ Kisuke opened a nearby cabinet and tossed an 'Instant Ramen' cup to the blonde. Naruto took the Ramen and left the room to go eat his Ramen. Kisuke smiled as he watched the blonde make his way off. __**'And the others wonder why I'm the only one who hasn't been pranked.'**_

_**XXX~End Flash-back~XXX**_

"It's shocking that people are actually wondering why Kisuke has never been pranked." Naruto remarked.

"I really have to take an example from Kisuke and have the others carry Ramen with them." Yoruichi sighed.

Naruto gave her a pleading look. "Please don't! If you do, then I won't have any-one left to prank!"

"Naruto…" His mother warned. "I know you love to prank people, but it's only a matter of time before one of your pranks hurts some-one."

"You're right." Naruto relented. Once his mother was gone, Naruto grinned and quickly made his way off. "But sadly, I already had one ready."

**XXX~Month later~XXX**

Naruto quietly made his way through the streets of the Seireitei and towards the 5th-Divison H.Q. It was the dead of night and no one was out except for the patrols. Naruto jumped over a wall and landed inside the 5th-Divison compound. He then quickly, and silently, made his way through the halls and towards the Captains room. Once there, Naruto quietly opened the door and looked inside. He smirked when he saw that the Captain was asleep.

'_Time to put the finishing touch on my new prank.'_ Naruto thought evilly. Naruto placed small tags around the bed before using Shunpo to disappear.

**XXX~The Next Morning~XXX**

Naruto sat on top of the walls of the 2nd-Divison H.Q. He looked out at the rising sun with a smile. '3…2…1…'

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Naruto picked up his cup of Tea and took a sip. 'I love the sound of terrified screaming in the morning.'

Naruto spent the rest of the morning sipping his Tea before making his way to the Squad-5 barracks. When he arrived, Naruto was greeted with…silence. When Naruto stepped in, he saw Sōsuke Aizen standing off to the side with Yoruichi as Shinji tried to wash off the paint from his whole body. "Shinji, why are you covered in paint? Are you trying out for the circus?"

"SHUT-UP YOU!" Shinji snapped.

Tears started to form around Naruto's eyes before he broke down and started laughing out of control. Shinji let out angry yell and charged the blonde. Naruto easily dodged out of the way and ran away. The 5th-Squad Captain quickly gave chase. When the two were gone, there was a flash of light. Sōsuke and Yoruichi looked out the door and saw Kisuke standing there with a camera.

"KISUKE!" Yoruichi roared. Kisuke quickly ran away as Yoruichi chased after him.

"_**Hadō 4: Byakurai!"**_

"_**Hadō 31: Shakkahō!"**_

Sōsuke sighed as he made his way out the room and towards the 4th-Squad barracks. "I better let Captain Unohana know that they'll be some patients coming soon."

**XXX~An Hour later~XXX**

Naruto and Kisuke sat cross-legged on the ground as Yoruichi and Shinji towered over them. Both men were covered in bandages and had large bruises all over their bodies.

"Now what do you have to say to Shinji, Naruto?" Yoruichi asked in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry for placing exploding-paint tags in your bed." Naruto said.

"Kisuke…?"

"And I'm sorry for taking a picture of the Captain and making copies for every-one to see." Kisuke apologized. Yoruichi nodded her head approvingly.

"Now, if you don't mind, could you two leave me? I need to speak with my son alone." The two nodded and left the room. "Exploding-paint tags…really?"

"I was feeling colorful at the moment." Naruto muttered. "And besides; if guys like can become Captain, then we must have pretty low standards. Some-body's gotta keep them on their toes."

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at that. "I suppose there's no arguing with that. Just try not to do that again."

"No promises." Naruto said with a cheeky grin before dashing off.

Yoruichi once again felt a headache coming on; she had a feeling that Naruto was already at work on his next prank. On cue; the angry screams of Lisa, Hiyori, and Shinji filled the air along with Naruto's crazy laughing. Looking out, Yoruichi saw her son being chased by the three. Deciding that the best option was not to get involved, Yoruichi headed back to the Second Squads Barracks…until she heard a large explosion that was followed by the angry yells of many Soul-Reapers. Turning around; Yoruichi chased down her son, brought him home, scolded him, burned all his Ramen, and then finally grounded him for a month.

All-in-all, just another day for Yoruichi and her son.


End file.
